Speechless
by When Jersey Met Wonderland
Summary: Performing was all he lived for! Yet ironically, it was also the thing that ruined his career..." Shane Gray never gave up. Not even when he was sick. Then, performing with a sore throat leaves him unable to speak. How can he tell Mitchie how he feels?


**It's the last day of my summer vacation, and I'm depressed. Needed to write something that matched my sulky mood. So behold, this oneshot.**

**Don't own Camp Rock. But I do own a set of the Mitchie and Shane dolls. :)**

* * *

He sang. She sang.

They were an obviously musical couple.

But she knew when to stop, when enough was enough, when she should save her voice.

He, on the other hand, was stubborn. Hardworking. Never gave up. And that's how it happened.

Shane Gray had a mere sore throat at that concert, he claimed, but it was more like a full-out illness. He sang his aching heart out. It was the only way it could be healed, unless he had spent the night sitting next to Mitchie Torres, watching a movie. But he couldn't do that, as much as he wanted to. As much as he wanted to curl up and relax with his girlfriend and eat some soup and feel better, he had to sing. And he did.

After the concert, he felt horrible. Sick to his stomach, head throbbing, and throat feeling like he was one of those sword-swallowers. He climbed up the steps to the Connect Three tour bus and fell asleep.

The next morning, he had a scratchy, terrible sounding voice. He said not a word all day, because Connect Three had a concert that night, and he wanted to save his voice. Sure enough, his beautiful sound came back ten minutes before the concert.

"Shane," Mitchie had warned, "I don't think you should perform. I mean, your sick as it is. You don't want it to get worse, do you?"

Shane took her hands in his.

"Mitchie, you need to know that I'm not one to dishonor my promises. I promised these fans that I was gonna perform for them. And I will. Don't worry, I'll feel better soon!" he said, and ran onto the big arena stage, ready to rock.

The next day, he had totally lost his voice.

It was gone the next day, too.

And the next.

And the next.

He was taken to the doctor's office, finally. He had done so much damage to his vocal chords by singing with his sore throat that he had- permanently- lost his voice. And just like that, his world shattered. Performing was all he lived for! Yet ironically, it was also the thing that ruined his career. He looked over at Mitchie; her expression was a mix of horror and sorrow, laced with an "I told you so! I told you not to perform! You didn't listen, look what happened!" attitude. She was crying, too. Before he could stop himself, he was also crying. Connect Three's tour stopped abruptly. So did Shane's career (How could he sing? Record? Interview?), his friendships (Sure he could text or Email, but everything's so much more sincere in person. But he couldn't talk on the phone or have conversations!), and his freedom to express himself through words.

The only thing that stayed the same was Mitchie.

She stood by him every minute of every day.

He loved her, and it killed him that he couldn't tell her that he did.

Everything around him was in shambles, and the only thing good about his life was her; backing him up 24/7. He tried to tell her how grateful he was, how much he needed her, but he was speechless. Literally.

That tore him up.

One night, about a year after he lost his voice, Shane was with Mitchie, watching TV.

"Want to go lay outside, under the stars? I know it's a cliché, whatever, but it's a beautiful night and I want to spend it with you." She had asked.

He smiled and nodded.

There they were, lying on a blanket, looking up at the diamond-speckled-looking sky. Everything was perfect, everything. But when Shane looked over at Mitchie, she was crying. He gave her a worried look, as if to say, "are you okay?"

"Shane…" she started.

He put his arm around her back.

"I want to hear your voice so badly. I want to hear you sing. I want you to live your life and have fun and be happy, and I just can't stand seeing you like this. Please talk, sweetie. Please." She knew it sounded selfish. She knew that her plea was one that was impossible to answer, and she felt like she was forcing him to do something that he just could not do. But she wanted to hear him talk again, it was all she wanted, so she dared ask him to talk.

He opened his mouth and tried, but nothing came out.

"Please, Shane, try to talk. Say something! Say anything!" She cried.

Now he was crying, trying to make any noise come out of his mouth, just to make Mitchie happy. He'd do anything for her. Anything. Upset and feeling helpless, he tapped into his stubbornness. The same stuff that made him keep performing that fateful night he lost his voice. The stuff that told him not to give up. To do this for Mitchie.

Finally, silently, but clearly, Shane Gray, the boy who was told he had lost his voice forever, whispered,

_"I love you, Mitchie."_

* * *

**Haah that was so cheesy and random but cute, in my opinion!**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Comment it please!!Luvsya.**

**Sam.**


End file.
